THIS INVENTION relates to an air-bag arrangement, and more particularly relates to an air-bag arrangement in a motor vehicle such as a motor car.
It is known to provide air-bags in motor vehicles, such as motor cars, which air-bags are adapted to inflate in the event that an accident should arise, to provide protection for an occupant of the vehicle.
It has been proposed to provide an air-bag which, when inflated, is located between the head and upper thorax of an occupant of the vehicle and the roof frame, and at least the "A" and "B"--Post and the door, together with a window present in the door of the vehicle. The air-bag may also extend adjacent the side of the vehicle by the rear seat to the "C"--Post. The purpose of such an air-bag is to prevent the head of the occupant of the vehicle hitting the window and also to prevent the head of the occupant from emerging through the window opening if the window should be broken, or in the lowered position.
If the air-bag is to perform the desired function of retaining the head of the occupant in the vehicle when the window has been broken, an event which frequently arises during a side impact, or if the window is open, then the air-bag must have sufficient rigidity so that the air-bag is not itself forced out of a broken or open window. A particular problem arises in ensuring that a lower edge of such an air-bag is sufficiently rigid to prevent the air-bag being pushed out through a window during an accident.